you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūji Kanzaki
|english = Ricco Fajardo }} |Kanzaki Ryūji}} is one of the students of class 2-B. Appearance Ryūji is a young man of average height with violet-bluish coloured hair and purple eyes. Personality Not much is known about Ryūji, but he appears to be a diligent student, who behaves in a serious manner. He is a very helpful person, as shown when he aided Honami Ichinose in the case of Ken Sudō. He is a friendly person, as he does not look down on D-Class and gets along with them, he sat with Honami to talk after the survival test, and shared a laugh with her about how their class lost after coming in second. Abilities Academic Abilities Intellectual Abilities As a student of B-Class, he is very intelligent, which is shown when he recognized the fact that three boys from C-Class could have overpowered Sudō due to their athletic abilities. His theory was proven to be correct as the attack was a set-up to frame Sudō in order to get him expelled. Plot Ryūji is first introduced in his class, when their teacher Chie Hoshinomiya announced their class grades after a quiz. Later on, he is asked by Honami to help D-Class prove the innocence of Ken Sudo. Ryūji agreed and put up flyers searching for witnesses of the attack. She later brought him along to meet Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, who saw the flyers, and mentioned to Kiyotaka that it was Ryūji's idea. When Honami got alerted, he was intrigued because they obtained information about Daichi Ishizaki, which prompted in Ryūji doubting C-Class' story leading him to believe the attack was a set-up. He leaves with Honami, who promises Kiyotaka that she provides more information to him, if they find some. During the survival test, he and Honami go to C-Class' camp but they found it deserted. They were joined by Kiyotaka and Airi who were scouting the forest but ended up at the beach. Ryūji asked Kiyotaka if he was scouting as well, but the latter replied it was just by chance as Honami bemoaned the fact that she didn't get the chance to discover C-Class' leader. Ryūji told her what the purpose of the test is, to which she agreed with him. When Kiyotaka asked Honami about Kōhei Katsuragi, both she and Ryūji informed him of his status as one of A-Class' leaders alongside Arisu Sakayanagi, even detailing how there appeared to be a leadership conflict between those two. On the final day of the test, B-Class chose not to guess the leaders of the other camps since their bonus points will be negated if they were wrong. When the results were given, B-Class was in second place while D-Class was in first, leaving A-Class in third place and C-Class last. Ryūji was surprised at these results along with the rest of his class. After returning to the cruise ship, Ryūji sat with Honami and they talked about the survival test. Honami happily stated that it was their class' loss even if they were second, something he agreed with. She soon changed the topic by questioning him over what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them, as he pondered about her question. }} Trivia * He shares the same student identification number with Satoru Kaneda. References Site Navigation